Christmas Eve With You
by mysticgirl916
Summary: Will and Emma share their first Christmas Eve together.  One-shot


Emma cleared the last of the supper dishes off the table as Will got a fire going in the fireplace, a warm glow filling the room as snowflakes continued to fall outside their apartment window. It was Christmas Eve, and the two were sharing their first holiday together as a couple, having spent their last one apart: she with Carl and he alone by himself even after Sue and the glee club kids had surprised him with a decorated tree and their company. This Christmas Eve, however, was special because it was also the seven-month anniversary of the glee coach and the guidance counselor turning their friendship of many years into a relationship, and over that time they had learned so much about each other, helping and supporting one another along the way.

They would be having their parents over for Christmas Day, and they spent time with the glee club at sectionals (where they had won even without Rachel) and helping Sue at the homeless shelter, but tonight belonged to them.

"That was a great meal, Em," Will said as he turned on the lights on the Christmas tree, a small pile of colorfully-wrapped presents sitting underneath. In the other corner of the living room was something large covered in two tablecloths with a pattern of candy canes on both. Whatever was hiding underneath there had to be good. He sat down on the sofa and waited for Emma to bring out their after-dinner treat: hot chocolate and freshly-baked sugar cookies. Looking cute in her red sweater with a holly brooch pinned to it and a black pencil skirt, Emma brought out their treats on a tray and set it down on the coffee table before sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, "and I hope you enjoy the cookies." She picked one up and started to nibble on it, making sure that the crumbs didn't get onto her clothes. Will took a sip of his hot chocolate and instantly began to feel it warm him up inside.

"When I was growing up," said Will, "we had a tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve and then opening the rest on Christmas morning. I never was able to do it with Terri since she insisted on waiting, but now that I'm with you I'd like to start it again." He reached over to the side table and picked up a small gift wrapped in silver paper, handing it over to Emma. Having finished her cookie, she accepted the present and carefully unwrapped it, revealing a silver jewelry store box. When she opened the box, she saw a heart-shaped pendant on a gold chain nestled on a bed of white satin, a little music note charm next to it. Will opened the pendant to reveal a picture of him and a picture of her inside.

"It's beautiful," Emma said, "I love it. Would you help me put it on?" Will lifted the locket out of the box and fastened it around his girlfriend's neck. She was still holding the lid to the box in her hand and noticed a piece of paper folded over several times fall into her lap. Putting the lid down, she picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, it looked to be a poem written in Will's neat handwriting.

"You wrote this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," Will replied, "it's something I've been working on since sectionals wrapped up – a little something to remind us of our first Christmas together." Emma smiled as she continued to look at the paper, then stood up and went over to the cloth-covered object that he had been keeping his eyes on.

"And this is my first gift to you," she said, and slowly lifted each cloth off the object, "hopefully this will inspire you as you get the glee club ready for regionals." When both cloths were removed, Will couldn't believe what he was seeing as his eyes grew wide. It was a digital piano, something he really wanted when he was with Terri but couldn't afford due to her extravagant lifestyle. How Emma managed to find a way to give this to him as a present was unbelievable, she must have put a great deal of thought into it.

"Oh Emma," he said, staring at the instrument, "this is amazing. I don't know what to say."

"Go on, try it out," she said with a smile, and a stunned Will got up and walked over to the piano, sitting down on the bench and feeling the smoothness of the keys underneath his hands. It was already turned on. The poem he had written for Emma was actually a song (he always found it easy to write the lyrics before working on the music), so as he looked up at the smiling face of his girlfriend he began to play a simple melody and then started to sing.

_I never saw a reindeer fly  
>Make its way across the sky<br>But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true  
>Like the one I've saved for you<em>

Emma joined in on the chorus, herself realizing that he had written her a song.

_(W/E)Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
>(W)Don't care it's cold outside<br>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
>(W)I'll keep you warm tonight<br>(W/E)Through the good times and bad  
>Happy and sad<br>I'm still holding on  
>I know what I have<br>And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you  
>With you, yeah<em>

_The simple things like going home  
>And friends they say you're not alone<br>Songs of joy they keep you strong make everything okay  
>Oh and Santa's on his way ([E]on his way, yeah)<em>

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
><em>Don't care it's cold outside<em>  
><em>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<em>  
><em>I'll keep you warm tonight<em>  
><em>Through the good times and bad<em>  
><em>The happy and sad<em>  
><em>I'm still holding on<em>  
><em>I know what I have<em>  
><em>And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_The sleigh bells are ringing_  
><em>They're getting real close<em>  
><em>I think I hear Rudolph<em>  
><em>Just up the road<em>  
><em>Candle lights<em>  
><em>And hearts full of hope<em>  
><em>The stars shining bright<em>  
><em>Some things never change<em>

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
><em>(W)My arms are open wide<em>  
><em>(WE)Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
><em>I'll keep you warm tonight<em>  
><em>Through the good times and bad<em>  
><em>The happy and sad<em>  
><em>I'm still holding on<em>  
><em>I know what I have<em>  
><em>And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you<em>

_Let it snow, let it snow_  
><em>The fire's burning bright<em>  
><em>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<em>  
><em>I'll keep you warm tonight<em>  
><em>It's not just the gifts<em>  
><em>Under my tree<em>  
><em>The best things in life<em>  
><em>Are totally free<em>  
><em>And waiting for me is Christmas Eve with you<em>  
><em>Is Christmas Eve with you...<em>

"Will, that's the sweetest gift you could ever give me," Emma said as the last note of the music faded away. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss as the lights of the Christmas tree nearby continued to twinkle. When they broke out of their kiss, Will looked into her eyes with happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Em," he said, "I love you."


End file.
